A device for dusting printed sheets is known, for example from German Published, Examined Patent Application DE-AS 12 52 703, or respectively from German Patent 966 443, wherein a carrier air flow is blown into a container filled with powder so that, although this carrier air flow can be enriched with powder, the proportion of powder in the carrier air flow is greatly dependent on the level of the powder in the reservoir. Considerably more powder is stirred up when the container is full than with an almost empty reservoir, where merely 50% of the initial amount is carried away. Similar devices are known from German Patents 926 910, 913 781 and 969 862.